This invention is directed to an apparatus and an assembly of lines including the apparatus which provide for lubrication of moving parts in a system requiring lubrication, and further by which the used lubricating liquid is returnable to the apparatus in such assembly, for reclamation, re-cycling, or environmental disposal.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,099, granted Feb. 21, 1978, to Pelton et al, discloses a container that collects used oil from an internal combustion engine. The Pelton et al patented invention itself is directed to a specially designed adaptor through which the oil flows in both directions, to and from the container to and from the engine, without a disclosure of an assembly of lines including the container except for a diagrammatic scheme showing connection of his container to an internal combustion engine in a general manner. Other prior art teachings, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,211,256; 4,869,346; 4,884,660; 4,909,205; 5,074,379; 5,130,014; and 5,148,844, disclose apparata utilized in the flow of oil in lubricating systems.
This invention is directed to an apparatus and its arrangement in and with an assembly of lines, which provides for conveyance of lubricating liquid to and from a system requiring lubrication in its operation, and substitution of another like apparatus in such assembly upon exhaustion of the life of a lubricating liquid or when the need to replace it is reached. The liquid or oil is returned to the apparatus, after which it may be reclaimed, recycled, or disposed of, particularly today in accordance with the environmental attitude towards Mother Earth, while substituting another like apparatus with a supply of fresh or filtered (cleaned) lubricating liquid into the assembly to continue to lubricate the system.
More particular, the inventive concept lies in an apparatus and its improvement, for containing a quantity of useful oil and which is readily and conveniently connectable and removable to quick-disconnect members or couplers, the latter associated with both the apparatus and in an arrangement with an assembly of lines operably connected to a system requiring lubrication. Examples of such a system requiring lubrication are internal combustion, diesel and stationary engines. This invention provides for flow of oil for a system and between the apparatus and its connection to the arrangement of such assembly of lines and their associated quick-disconnect members, and by which the oil is filtered in the apparatus and then returned to the system, except at a point in time when the life of the oil of the system is exhausted or there is a need to change the oil. Such used oil is returned or conveyed through one of the lines into the apparatus which then is conveniently, quietly, and quickly removed from such arrangement and the assembly. Another apparatus or xe2x80x9coil packxe2x80x9d, with fresh oil therein, then is quickly, quietly and readily installed by connecting it, through the associated quick-disconnect members, to the assembly of lines that interface with or otherwise are arranged with the oil pack. Operation of the engine system then follows in a usual fashion.
More particular, a closed container includes a smaller-sized oil filter therewithin, three (3) conduits securely mounted to the container, two of which communicate with the interior of the container, and the third communicating with the filter within the container and by which filtered oil is returned to the system. While a vacuum is applied to or a vent is provided for the container""s interior through one of its conduits from one line from the engine system, another conduit feeds from another line connected to the engine""s system the unfiltered oil into the container. The third or last conduit returns through a third line connected to the engine""s system filtered oil from the filter disposed and securely mounted in the container, to lubricate the system. The inventive concept provides for these three lines to be operatively connected to the three conduits of the apparatus, this being accomplished by means of the quick-disconnect members by which a ready removability and installation of the apparatus and/or improvement to the lines or their arrangement of such lines is achieved.
The lubricated system to which the apparatus, conduits, and lines is employed may take the form of an internal combustion engine in a vehicle, in one mode of operation of the invention.
An alternative embodiment includes an oil pump exteriorly mounted to the lubricated system rather than it being integrated within the lubricated system, as is done in or with conventional internal combustion engines.
Another embodiment provides for the oil pump to be disposed separately from the engine and operated by a belt connected to a motive power source, such as the engine""s shaft.
Again, another embodiment provides for two of the lines to be operatively connected to an exteriorly mounted pump to the engine.
And again, another embodiment provides for the incorporation of the pump within the apparatus or its improvement itself.
An object of this invention is to provide a novel oil apparatus or oil pack by which used oil is replaced in a lubricated system by fresh oil in a like assembled oil pack, without the need for conventional draining of the used oil from the system.
Another object of the invention is to provide for a novel assembly of lines in the lubricated system which are operatively connected to the oil pack.
A further object of this invention is to provide an efficient assembly of oil pack and assembly of lines for a system to be lubricated by oil filtered through the oil pack.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an environmentally-sound oil-changing procedure to a lubricated system.
Another object of this invention is to eliminate careless discard of an oil filter and its used oil, which discard in numerous occasions in today""s environmental setting substantially contributes to pollution of the environment.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an environmentally safe process by which used oil is disposed without polluting the environment.
Another object of the invention is to initiate the recycling of reclaimable used oil at the time of changing the oil in a lubricated system.
Another object of this invention is to provide a simple, expedient, and relatively clean procedure to change the oil in an internal combustion or other engine or system when the life of its oil has been exhausted, or needed to be changed.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent upon a complete and full reading of the following description, its appended claims and the accompanying drawing comprising five (5) sheets of fourteen (14) FIGURES.